


Soulmate vs Parabatai

by vomitingwords



Series: Soulmate vs Parabatai [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Angst, Character Death, Crying, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Malec, Parabatai, Sad, Sad Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Magnus got Madzie out in time but Magnus himself wasn't so lucky...





	

Alec ran around the institute, The only thing running through his head was “I have to find Magnus” over and over again. He ran to every room scanning it over for any sign of Magnus’ body. 

Alec was panting heavily by the time he got to the last room and set his eyes on the thing he dreaded most, Magnus was laying on the floor, eyes closed and unmoving, Alec ran over to him quickly. Despite the attack, Magnus still looked perfect to him as he ran his fingers up and down Magnus’ throat trying desperately to find a pulse. There wasn’t one. 

Scooping Magnus up into his arms Alec began to cry, something he rarely did, into Magnus’ neck. Soon that soft crying turned into sobs that wracked his whole body and he held Magnus as close as he could. Jace found him like that, sobbing helplessly into Magnus’ lifeless body repeating some words that Jace couldn't make out until he moved closer.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Magnus, I’m so sorry” Over and over Alec said those words in between sobs and Jace could feel his heart shattering. He stepped forward, closer to the pair and tried to hide the crack in his voice as he spoke softly.

“Alec-” Alec looked up at his Parabatai anger written all over his face. 

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” He yelled. “ITS ALL YOUR FAULT MAGNUS IS DEAD!”

“Alec I didn’t mean too…” Jace started, then Alec’s face turned from anger to sorrow again as he uttered the words that finally made the tears gathering in Jace’s eyes spill over onto his cheeks.

“My Parabatai killed my soulmate… oh god… my Parabatai killed my soulmate, what am I going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this was too much. Please click this link to support my writing. It would mean alot <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A78437OA)


End file.
